Deadly Sins
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: It's been over a year since Gideon's attack on the turtles' city. While everyone began to rebuild their lives, Raphael finds it difficult to move on. When he is given an opportunity of a lifetime, will he resist or bit into the forbidden fruit of temptation?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Web We Weave**

**Hello, wonderful readers.****A while back, I had this story on my board but there was something missing from it.****(Mainly lost some interest in it and case of writer's block).****It was too intriguing to throw away so I did some serious rewriting and rebooted it.****Please send in those reviews.****I love to bounce some ideas with someone.****ENJOY**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own them and not making the money.**

He waits by the dumpster as the neon lights flicker once before shutting down for the night. A few occupants stumble out to the sidewalk and sit at the curb. It takes every ounce of self-control not to rush out there and scare them off. His stomach begins to churn and twists as he accidentally whiffs in the trash.

The scent of urine mixed in with something rotten isn't things he wanted deal at this moment. Finally a yellow cab stops at the curb and the people pile in. At last everything is quiet. Now was the time to run. He rounds the corner only to have the pain surge through his body.

His bloodied hand shoots out beside him and brushes the brick wall as if it's his only link to survive. He tries to look around for something familiar. The name of the club, an appearance of a building, or even the name of a street.

Nothing. Not a damn thing.

In all his twenty years living in this city and patrolling every street corner and alley ways, he never remember coming to these parts. Hell he wasn't sure how he got there. Doubt flooded his mind how he would if possible to get home.

Every part of his body from the top of his head to the end of his toes throbbed in pain. It wasn't safe to travel through the sewers. He didn't feel he was stable enough to take the roof tops. For now he would hobble down the road.

When he rounded the corner, two street thugs were heading his way. Usually he could wipe their pathetic asses all across this turf but in his current condition they would be more than happy to hand his ass over. Swearing under his breath, he stumbled backwards until his knees hit something plastic causing him to fall on his back. Another surge of pain jolted through his body.

The mutant turtle scrambled against the dumpster until the footsteps faded into the night. Just he relished in victory, something caught his attention. His eyes narrowed straight ahead. At first the movement was slight. Almost undetected by an untrained eye. Then there it was again.

The brick wall began to move. It moved a couple of inches and then stopped. His palms rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake. One by one the bricks crawled inch by inch across the wall. Suddenly their pace picked up like little cockroaches running from the light.

His body broke out in a cold sweat as the alley way started to tilt from side to side. He could feel the muscles constricted around his chest while fear ran cold in his blood. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his temples.

"Stop it. STOP IT!" He could hear the agony in his voice. As he opened his eyes, disbelief settled inside. The bricks were back to their original spots and the alley no longer tilting. What the hell was going on?

_Keep it together.__Keep your shit together_, he thought to himself.

Everything seemed jumbled in his brain as he tried to remember what happened that night. Yes, he could recall patrolling the city with his brothers. There was some kind of an argument and then punches thrown but by who and why?

Inhaling one final breath, the turtle gathered to his feet and headed down the narrow alley way. From the moon's position in the velvet night sky, it was early morning. His fingers ran across his belt until they brushed against something hard and round.

The shell cell. How the hell could he forget about that? All he needed to do was to call his brothers and have them to track down his location. As he grasped the phone, he hissed in pain. There across his bicep was decent size lactation. Nothing that a few stitches and bandages couldn't fix.

A strong breeze stirred up a strong coppery smell. He lifted his hand to waver off the stench but stopped. His whole arm was covered in bruises and superficial scratches. The front of his plastron and knuckles caked in dried up blood.

Why didn't he remember getting so busted up? What was going on? The shock of the realization was too much. He swallowed the huge lump that formed so sudden in his throat. It wasn't his blood. None of it.

Panicked he began to scrub his knuckles along the wall. Desperate to rid of the evidence on hand. Suddenly he heard a scream in the distance. Agony, raw with emotions. Then he heard it again. This time it called his name.

His knees nearly knocking together he walked over to the nearest fire escape and began the climb. As he reached the top, his ears began to strain against the silence. Who was it? Where were they?

Then fear speared into his body freezing him in his tracks. Someone was nearby watching his every move. Slowly he spun around where he spotted a pair of white eyes staring out of the shadows.

"Who is it?" He pulled his hands over his weapons. Just as he was ready to attack, the figure pulled away from the shadow. He opened his mouth to call out to his brother but there was something not right.

His brother's mouth twisted up in a snarl as mixture of rage and hate pierced from the eyes. He seemed like a man on a mission. Like he had nothing to lose and revenge to gain. He watched him pull his weapon from the holster. Three fingers gripping so tight his knuckles became white and pale.

They looked at each other in silence before he put his hands above his head. "What are you doing? I need to know what's going on."

"Don't play that trick on me. You know good and well what you did. I want to know why. Why did you do it? Answer me." The tone was so sharp and stern. Out of character from his brother.

"What are you talking about? You go off the fruit loop train?"

Suddenly he saw something gleaming in his brother's hand. A dagger of sorts tainted in red. "You're going to pay for what you did. I'm going to kill you."

There was nothing he could do as the knife plunged towards his throat.

**What do you think is going on? Who are the two brothers ready to fight it out?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Remembrance**

"Aaahh!"

His hands automatically clasped over his mouth trying to push back the animalistic scream back to its hole. His lungs burned while sweat rolled down his neck.

_Keep it together, keep it together.__Don't, don't._

Raphael squeezed his eyes tightly as the phantom coppery scent of blood whiffed into his nostrils. Nausea punched his gut hard until he knew he couldn't hold back anymore, bolting out of bed and threw open the window. It wasn't a moment too soon as his contents spilt onto the ground below.

He heaved a couple more times when he felt the sun's warmth brushed the back of his neck. The morning already arrived too early. Waking up the city spread out before him, people crowded the sidewalks heading for wherever their destination was. Streets plugged up with the damn yellow taxis. How ironic it seemed when he longed to be part of the surface world through most of his life. Now that he was, he became homesick for the concrete walls, the rumbling subway above his head. Hell even for the small stench of sewage.

Raph picked the towel off the floor and started wiping the sweat from his neck and face. For the last two weeks, the same nightmare taunted him night after night to the point where he dreaded sleep. No matter what he did to rid of it, the nightmare would return, sometimes with vengeance.

As he wiped his arms and chest, Raph narrowed his eyes checking for marks, bruises, hell anything to make sure his sanity was at least in check. Same as it was yesterday and days before. Nothing except old battle scars.

A heavy sigh escaped his parched lips as Raphael chunked the towel by the door when he noticed his door opened and Michelangelo biting his lips.

"Shit," Raph swore under his breath crossing his arms. If Michelangelo saw the annoyed look on his brother's face, he didn't acknowledged it. Instead he headed over to the window and peeked below. "Wow, bro, need to lay off the late night snacking." Michelangelo chuckled. His smile suddenly fell as he waved his hand in front of his face. "Geez, that's a stinker. Smells like sour milk and meat."

Raphael growled grimacing at Mikey's happy-go-lucky attitude. "Yeah, keep it up and you'll be down there bathing in it. What the hell do you want?"

Michelangelo opened his mouth when something by Raphael's bed caught his eye. As Raph followed his gaze, his heart started to gallop until he saw the photograph. Their eyes met briefly and then spontaneously they dove for the picture. They rolled across the floor, tumbling over one another. That's when a strong smell slapped across Raph's face.

"Damn, Mikey," he yelled seeing a sly look plastered across Mikey's face. "What crawled up your ass and die?"

Michelangelo laughed triumphantly holding up the photo. "Pepperoni always gives me gas." He looked at his prize and began to guffaw. "Oh, man. I thought we lost this when our things were . . ." Once more the smile faded away as his mind faded back to memories.

Raph sighed heavily as he wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulders. The photo was slightly faded with the edges charred and curled up. The picture was all four of them: Raph and his brothers sitting around a table. Mikey and Raph stood on one side, laughing, smiling. Their heads covered with bandanas and eye patches on their forehead. Leo stood on the other rolling his eyes. His hands crossed over his chest like a father disapproved whatever his sons were up to. There in the middle of it all was Donatello sitting in a chair. Tears were visible rolling down his cheeks while frosting and pieces of cake covered his face. With a streak of frosting and Donnie's mask entangled in his hand, it wasn't hard to tell who the culprit was.

Michelangelo scoffed. "It was Donnie's fifth birthday. When you smashed his face into the cake, he cried for like an hour and then you couldn't get him to talk to you for a week."

Raph scoffed snatching it back. "Don't remind me. I had to clean the entire dojo for two weeks straight. Shit, there was nothing left of that toothbrush." He started to snickered when he noticed the grimace look in Mikey's face. His mind was no longer present in the same room but off somewhere far away.

Michelangelo rolled his tongue across his dry lips. "I still can't believe it's all gone. Our home, everything." Without saying a word, Raphael nodded his head. It had been several months ago since the Foot clan destroyed their home. Michelangelo was right. Most of their things, their memories, belongings were gone. Just bits and pieces found here and there, salvageable enough to bring to this new place which they called home for now.

It was a large apartment building that April inherited from her late mother. She had no use for it except storage and insisted the turtles to use it until they were able to find a more suitable. The place was isolated enough from the city where they didn't have to worry about nosy neighbors and able to patrol the city. His tech geek brother was able to make the place more livable.

An icy pain hit the pit of Raph's stomach, feeling it spread through him. Quickly he pushed Mikey's shoulder and put the picture back on the table. "Enough of memory lane. What do you want?"

In an instant, Michelangelo's face lit up with excitement as he produced a pencil and a piece of paper from his belt. "All right, bro, check this out." Raphael grabbed it out his hand looking over the list of food and supplies.

"What the …? What's this for?"

"What?" Michelangelo's eyes were wide open in shock. "Don't you remember what today is? Dude, what's wrong with you? We got to be at April's tonight for?"

"Why are you going to April's?" Raphael and Michelangelo spun around to see Donatello leaning in the doorway. He wore his faded laboratory coat his arms cross over his chest peeking over his glasses. The gleam of suspicion dancing in his eyes.

Suddenly the piece of paper vanished from Raph's hand, crumbled up and tossed out the window. Flustered Michelangelo scoffed trying to look casual leaning against Raph. "Donnie, hey, man, wh-wh, uh, what's up?"

Donatello remained silence his brow arched higher. "April's," Michelangelo stuttered. "Right, well, you know April's having that thing tonight at her house for, uh, her and Kelly."

"Casey," Raphael corrected.

"I meant Casey. Brain fart," Michelangelo giggled nervously. Donatello rolled his eyes impatiently. Whatever his brothers were up to, he didn't want to know. He jabbed his thumb behind them. "Leo's looking for you. Says everyone needs to be down stairs for training."

A wave of irritation flooded Raphael. Even when he's not in the room, Leonardo had been rubbing him the wrong way lately. Everything he said, everything he'd done seemed more apprehensive and aggressive. Like he was preparing for some kind of war.

Raphael slowly strolled over to the genius turtle, sliding his sai into their place. As he neared his brother, another strange smell stirred around in the air. Something flowery and light. "Go tell Fearless we'll be down in a minute. Mikey's running his mouth about something."

Donatello shrugged his shoulders. "He's pretty insistent. He said no lagging." Suddenly Raphael grabbed a fistful of the lab coat, jerking the purple mask turtle off his feet. "Look here, egghead. I'm not at his beg and calling. This shit with Gideon is fucking over. The son of a bitch ain't coming back again so tell him to settle it or I'll settle him."

Donatello's leg shot out and slammed into Raphael's side. He easily landed back on his feet and smoothed the wrinkles from the coat. "No, you go tell him yourself."

The color red filled Raphael's vision as he rushed forward slamming Donatello into the wall. His fist pulled back ready to pound the smart ass's face. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his wrist and jerked back. "Raph, stop," Mikey's panicked voice echoed in his ear.

Raphael glared down at Donnie whose murderous look darted back. Raph shifted his attention to where the coat slid open. There was something dark at the crook of Donnie's neck and shoulder. "What's that?" Raph asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Nothing." The answer was too quick. Raphael yanked his brother's neck to the side and took a closer look. There in the crease was a quarter size bruise. He knew there was no way he could've have received it in a fight or sparring. The Foot clan hadn't been seen for months.

Donatello's breath hutched his chest and panic settled in as a sly smile flashed across Raphael's face. Suddenly he was shoved to the floor while Raphael hurried down to the next floor. Michelangelo helped Donatello to his feet and the two quickly pursued their older brother until they saw his form dashing across the second floor.

His chest tightened more when Raphael stopped in front of Donatello's bedroom door. The expression on his face grew more sinister as his hand wrapped around the doorknob. "Look, Raphie boy," Donatello spoke softly carefully approaching. "Let's not do this. I'll tell Leo you're just waking up and will be down in a little bit."  
"What's behind the door, Donnie?"

Donatello shook his head. "N-nothing. Just some things I'm working on."

"Where did you get the bruise or should I say hickey?"

Michelangelo gasped as all of the color drained from Donatello's cheek. There was a very small part that begged him to let this play out to see what would happen, but the sense of loyalty overruled. "Come on, Raph. Not today, okay. I'll talk to you about April's later. Let's go."

Raphael removed his hand and started to turn towards them. Then that gleam came back.

"I don't think so."

His leg kicked the door causing it to swing inward into Donatello's room. It was barely enough light in the room to see much. Except a wall shelf filled with little gadgets and vials of who-know-what liquids. Raphael stood for a moment surveying everything. Something wasn't right.

Then his eyes caught a small pile of clothes next to Donnie's bed and a couple of toes sticking out of the covers. Donatello dodged in front of him yelling and screaming how he was invading his privacy and all kinds of blah, blah, blah.

Raphael reached around Donatello's figure and yanked off the cover. A loud shriek echoed the room as Iva grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her body. The crimson and black locks of hair tumbled down her jade green skin.

"What the hell are you doing, Raph?" Her chest rose up and down heavily as three sets of eyes looked on. Raphael laughed. "Looks like you got some exercises already this morning, Egghead."

"Shut up," Iva yelled chunking a pillow at his head. Donatello stood still, speechless and embarrassed while his older brother and his girlfriend were arguing with one another.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, what's going on here?"

As the boys turned around, Leonardo stood at the entrance way. His face remained stoic and blank as he surveyed the situation. "I thought Donatello told you two to come to training. Here you are once more, Raphael, causing some kind of trouble."

Deep warmth inside Raphael's chest began to spread like a wildfire through his blood. He walked over to Leonardo until he was a few inches away. "Oh, yeah, is that was I do? Cause trouble to everyone on your holy ground? I didn't get that in the memo."

"I shouldn't have to babysit you like you're four years old." Leonardo stood steadfast arm crossed like a soldier ready for battle. The tension in the air grew so thick between the two that Michelangelo swore he cut it with a knife.

Suddenly a couple of harsh, hushed voices broke the silence, making Michelangelo look behind. Donatello and Iva who was still clinging onto the sheets were involved in some sort of argument. Suddenly Iva jerked her head towards the others.

"Uh, excuse me, guys," Iva spoke as she began to gather her clothes. "As much as I love to listen to your arguments, I really need everyone to get out."

Finally Leonardo motioned his head for everyone to head out. Raphael smirked as the couple exchanged a few harsh words and the door slammed hard enough making the tails of his coat swirl about. Donatello shot daggers in his direction but quickly rid of it as he turned to face Leonardo.

Disappointment filled Leonardo's face looking at his intellect brother. "I don't expect this to ever happen again, understand? Down to the dojo now."

As everyone headed down, Raphael felt a strong pull on his arm. Michelangelo shook his head patting Raph's arm. "Dude, why did you do that?"

"Mikey, it was just for fun. What did you want to talk about anyway?"

Michelangelo started down the stairs. He turned his head briefly and sighed. "About the party tonight at April's. Forget it, man. You pretty much ruined Donnie's birthday."

A pang of guilty slammed Raph's stomach as he watched Michelangelo disappear down the stairs.

"Oh, fuck."

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long delay. I had a lot to deal with real life and a huge case of writer's block. Finally, inspiration is back. Thank you for those who continue to read some of my other stories. After watching the 2k14 Ninja Turtles (LOVE IT), I've been thinking of writing an alternative Blood Bonds instead of trashing and rewriting my original. Please leave reviews or PM me some messages. Hugs and loves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Pawn in the Game**

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Just plot and OCs.

**April tapped her fingers **impatiently along her knee as her patience for the traffic light to change began to wear thin. Up ahead the cars and taxis poured in from every direction clogging up the main road. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not today. Finally letting out a frustrated sigh she stole a quick look at herself in the rearview mirror. The reflection staring back portrayed a fresh face, confident, and poise young woman who seemed eager and ready to go. On the inside was another story. Her heart pounded nonstop as her anxiety heightened. Her stomach was so knotted up she worried she would heave. "Okay, April." A flash of determination flickered in her eyes as she addressed the mirror. "Just keep it together. Everything will be fine and turn out great as usual." "Giving ourselves another pep talk, O'Neil?" Vernon teased. She felt the van lurched forward as her cameraman pressed the gas petal. "Or should I say Mrs. Jones?" April smirked as she wiped her hands along her black slicks. "Hey, FYI, pep talks are highly encouraged to prepare yourself especially when you have the biggest story in this city." She twisted her ring around her finger. "Don't remind me. It's only a few more weeks until the wedding. I'm still not even close to get everything done." The playfulness danced on Vernon's lips as he shifted the news van over the next lane towards their exit. "Hey, all I'm saying is if you get cold feet, I'll be your running man." April snickered. Her relationship with Vernon was more of a love/hate type. Vernon had every potential a decent catch if it wasn't for his massive ego. Like the little brother that refuses to grow up. "So why are we going to Sacks Industries anyway? To do a survey about scientists' Saturday night? Dungeons and Dragons versus LARP-ing?" Vernon smiled and wagged his eyebrows. April shook her head and directed over to the next turn. "Why? So you can give them some tips on LARP?" She felt victorious at the sight of Vernon's cheeks turn three shades of red. "Sacks' research team is on the verge of a scientific breakthrough. It'll be like watching man taking his first step on the moon. Who knows? We might witness history." She sighed once more, leaning back in her seat. "Beside there hasn't been a sighting of the Foot or the Purple Dragons in months," April whispered to herself. Ever since the turtles took out the Shredder's tower, both gangs seemed to vanish without a trace. April tried to push them away by focusing on her new promotion and upcoming wedding to Casey. However, a nagging sensation lurked at the back of her mind. When would they return? Suddenly her cell phone rang, startling April from her thoughts. "Hello," she answered. "Yo, April," Mikey's voice perked from the other line. "How's my favorite lady?" April's mouth quickly curved into a wide smile, sensing Michelangelo's enthusiasm oozing from the other line. She took a quick glance over at Vernon and turned her body towards the door. "Doing good, Mikey," she answered. "How are things? Is everything still on for tonight?" Michelangelo chuckled. "Do pizzas have cheese?" After a brief moment of silence, he continued. "Of course, everything's still on. We're trying to keep the brainiac busy while we finish up a couple of things. Then we'll be good to go." "How's the birthday boy this morning?" She heard Michelangelo inhale a sharp breath. Never a good sign. "Mikey?" Her voice sounded sterner than she attended. "Well," Michelangelo hissed struggling to figure out a way to downplay the actual event. "Let's just say Raphie boy was being himself and put Donnie in a strange position this morning." "What?!" "It's all good. Don't worry. Leo's trying to get the two to at least make some eye contact. We'll see you tonight." Before April had a chance to reply, the other line was already disconnected. _Great, _she thought when the van came to a sudden halt. April drew in a deep breath ready to lash out at Vernon when she saw him pointing ahead. The skyscraper stood before them overshadowing the city block in its encasement of glass and steel. Along the top of the glass door in large red letters displayed Sacks Industries. Vernon let out a sharp whistle of amazement. "That's some research place. Okay, let's go, O'Neil." He was already out of the driver's seat and heading around to the back of the van. April whipped her head around. "Hey, Mikey, I got to go. Just be there around ten, okay?" "Roger, Dodger. Later, Ape." April said her byes and slid her cell into her back pocket. **Moments later, **a sudden chill slivered down April's spine as a blast of cold air hit the news duo as they walked through the glass doors. The interior of the building seemed very uniform and sterile. The floors were black granite and eggshell walls. The front security desk matched the surroundings with officers dressed in crisp button up shirts, black pressed pants, and black ties. An elderly officer checked their ID and press badges. He then directed them to walk through the metal detector which April was able to pass without setting off the alarm. Vernon was not as fortunate. After the fifth time of him emptying out every pocket and jewelry, he finally cleared it. The officer finished off the last bit of paperwork before he handed over the visitor badges. "You are to keep this on at all times for security reason." Without looking up, he waved his hand at the other officer by the middle elevator. The man appeared in his late twenties, but it was difficult to tell with him wearing dark tinned sunglasses and slick back hair. "This is Mr. Garcia. He will escort you to Dr. Myers' lab until you've completed your interview. There are certain rules I except to be followed without any expectations." After the head officer discussed the company procedures and policies, he instructed the news crew where to go and what to turn in at the end of the day. Vernon pinched the bridge of his nose when they finally reached the elevator. "Wonderful." Sarcasm laid thick on his tongue. "Now we must be treated like criminals. Like we're going to rob the place or something." "That would be the most logic reason to have security." A soft voice spoke behind them. Startled April turned to see a slender young woman smiling. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun revealing a heart shaped face and a pair of dark green eyes framed by a pair of dark rimmed glasses. She had on a pink button down shirt and black knee length skirt. The woman narrowed her eyes at April and then gasped. "Oh, my goodness, you must be April O'Neil from Channel Six." Heat crept onto April's cheeks as the woman's hand extended out from under her lab coat. The public recognition was still a challenge to overcome as April smiled back and shook the woman's hand. "Yes, I am. We're here for an exclusive with …." "Let me guess, Dr. Kenneth Myers." The woman's eyes arched up as she instructed their security officer where to take them. "I'm Mona Peterson, Dr. Myers' assistant. I've been instructed to take you on a brief tour and then to his lab. When we reach our floor, please watch that first step." Finally the doors slowly slid open leaving April speechless. The room itself was huge with a moving walkway down the center. As Mona began the tour, April couldn't help but to take in as much of the place as she could. One side of the walkway was dozens of stations lined up with different types of tools and gadgets. Flasks and vials full to the rim. The other side was a wall of glass with similar stations and tools. Scientists were huddled up in group as they completed an experiment and feverishly wrote their observations. Suddenly Donatello's face popped into April's mind. How much he would thoroughly enjoy this. "And here we are." April jerked her head towards Mona as she snapped out of her daydream. Standing at the end of the aisle was a short, lanky man whose brown hairline was receding to the middle of his head. He wiped his glasses with his coat and adjusted them back on his nose. Mona nodded her head. "This is our Dr. Myers, the department head of our medical research. Doctor, this is Ms. O'Neil here for the interview." Dr. Myers wrinkled his nose in confusion before he gasped. "Oh, yes, yes. Ms. O'Neil, how could I forget? Your father was one of my co-workers when he was working here. Brilliant man." A sick feeling hit her stomach as if someone kicked her in the guts. April pulled out a smile and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you. He indeed enjoyed his work. So, Dr. Myers, what is it that you wanted to talk with us about?" Dr. Myers' face nearly split in two as she and Vernon followed him into one of the stations. The setting was simple and sterile. A large sheet covered a chrome table a few feet away. "Ms. Peterson, please go and retrieve the canister." He quickly instructed Vernon where to set up the camera and turned back to April with a victorious grin across his lips. "Ms. O'Neil, this will be the moment which everyone in New York will remember. Ah, there it is." The doctor's face lit up as Mona handed him a small silver canister. Vernon signaled to April everything was ready. She quickly brushed back her hair behind her ears. This was it. "Good afternoon, New York, this is April O'Neil from Channel Six news. Today I'm here with Dr. Kenneth Myers, head department of Sacks Research Industries, who may be on a verge of a medical breakthrough. Dr. Myers, would you tell us about your lately project?" The doctor readjusted his glasses before turning his full attention to the camera. "Of course. For many generations, doctors have spent hours upon hours researching on medications and cures for what seems to be unreachable goals, such as a cure for cure or helping a fellow amputate with a new artificial limb. Today, however, bids an answer to such questions. Behold." With his last remark, Dr. Myers ripped the sheet off the table, revealing an aquarium with a lizard pacing at the front. April felt her eyebrows arch high as the doctor continued. "This is Lizzie, our pet lizard and key to a medical breakthrough. See, Ms. O'Neil, we here at Sacks Industries began to research our little friend due to the simple matter of DNA and cellular structure. When a predicator attacks such a pray, lizards attend to lose a part of themselves during the battle of survival. However, within a few days or weeks, through the miracle of cellular regeneration, the tail grows back like new." April hummed. "So how will this benefit mankind?" Dr. Myers grinned as he pulled a scalpel from his coat. "Watch." The light caught the edge of the scalpel's blade and then suddenly there was a sickening thud followed by a quiet squeal. Next to the doctor, April could see the lizard's leg flipping on the countertop away from its owner's body. "Oh, my god," April whispered. What kind of sanity did she get herself into? Dr. Myers immediately called for Mona who handled him a syringe and the small canister. He pulled off the top, stabbing it with the needle, and then slowly drew out some thick reddish green substance. April's stomach knotted as the substance was injected into the lizard. The atmosphere grew thick with anticipation. Breaths hitched in lungs. Suddenly one string of fiber grew from the lizard's stump, followed by other and other, until soon the whole leg was built once more. "Incredible," Vernon softly spoke. Dr. Myers smiled. "Yes, very. This here, Ms. O'Neil." He lifted the canister in the air. "Cellular regeneration is the way of the future. To stop the sickness and the wounded." Suddenly an ear splitting explosion blast threw the floor. People crouched to the floor while the thick smoke evaded the air and debris tumbling across the room. A spray of gunfire splattered afar, sending more screams. Her heart pounded rapidly as April crept over to the door and carefully looked around the corner. It was them. Foot soldiers all dressed in their black military attire with guns cocked and loaded. Their faces covered with masks. "Do not attempt to run." The thick Brazilian voice boomed from behind the soldiers. The man walked towards the front of the line with the automatic glistening in his hands. April gasped in shock as the man turned out to be Garcia himself. "If you do, my men will shoot you down like the dogs you deserve to be." The sinister smile curved up his lips as he swept the gun above the scientists' heads. "Go find him." As the soldiers spread out, April made her way back to Dr. Myers, and Mona who were crouched along the shelves. Vernon was on his stomach, unmoving. April tried to arouse him with no avail. "It's the Foot Clan and Garcia is one of them. Why are they here? What do we do?" Dr. Myers licked his dry lips as he tightened his grip on his canister. "I knew it. Dammit, I knew it!" The sudden outburst took April by surprise. Just then the doctor grabbed her hand and pushed a USB drive into her hand. "You and Mona must take this canister and this somewhere safe before it falls into the wrong hands. You two are the only ones I trust." His eyes widened in fear, his grip began to loosen when something silver pierced through his throat. Perils of blood grew in drops before they splattered to the floor where the puddle congregated. The good doctor was now dead. April snatched her head up to only find herself looking into the murderer's green eyes. The syringe made a heavy thud as it was plowed next to the body. Mona carefully wiped her hands and reached over Myers' partially open hand to slip out the canister. "I'm sorry for this, Doc, but you must be careful whom you trust. Come on." Mona grabbed April by the arm and jerked her to her feet. Meanwhile, April quickly was able to shove the drive into her back pocket as the woman dragged her down the hallway. By then the sounds of sirens racing towards the building grew. The rest of the scientists cowered hands covering their heads. Not daring to look at the faces of their killers. As they approached the Foot soldiers, April's stomach turned in disgust as Garcia smiled slyly at her. As they approached the Foot soldiers, April's stomach turned in disgust as Garcia smiled slyly at her. "Well, well, my Mona Lisa, what have you brought for me today?" Mona winked and patted her satchel. "Goodies." Her tone sounded thick and playful. Something erupted from deep inside as April lunged forward. "How could you do that, Garcia?" April shouted, struggling to get out of Mona's reach. "How could you do that to such a great man?" She was startled when the man laughed. "The name's not Garcia. It's Xever and when my master wants something, he usually gets it." Xever turned back to the rest of the Foot soldiers. The gleam of power danced in his eyes. "Foot, destroy this place and return to headquarters." As the Foot began following their orders, Mona pushed April towards the emergency elevator where Xever and a handful of men were. "What do you want with me?" April growled. She felt a sense of forebode as Mona smirked. "Insurance, sweet. The best kind." April's heart dropped as the elevator door slid shut. A/N: Hey everyone. Finally got something written. What do you think is going on? Have to wait and see. After seeing the 2k14 Ninja Turtle movie, I've been inspired to rewrite Blood Bonds in a more gritty sense as well as a new horror story, inspired by Halloween coming up soon. As usual, please send in your reviews so I can make it better and more enjoyable. 


End file.
